


Heaven Sent

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: The Nara Clan had always prayed to the Goddess of Wind and Sky for protection and guidance.  Shikamaru could have never imagined that there was someone there listening.Temari was the Goddess that protected the Nara clan.  She’d fulfilled that role since the clan's beginning.  In that time she’d never come across anyone like Shikamaru.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dearest ones! This came about when I was writing my SaiIno fic Equinox. Its a God/Goddess AU. Temari is a Goddess that the Nara clan prays to. And you’ll see where it goes from there….Don’t get too caught up in the details. It’s just fluffy AU one shot :D

For as long as he could remember Shikamaru and his family would make the familiar trek to worship at the shrine dedicated to the Goddess that protected their clan. His father was the clan head and it was important that he was seen as a man that revered and respected the Gods. As a child, he had no choice but to go along. Before the seasons change, for every milestone, and journey, really for anything at all they were there. Bringing along with them offerings and supplications. 

He would often drag his feet murmuring how troublesome such rituals were not understanding the point. Eventually, as he’d grown older, it became a place of solace and peace. Through the ups and downs of life, he’d find himself there. Whether it was just for a few quick minutes or hours he found peace worshiping under her watchful gaze. He knew that she was there for the Clan, the Goddess of Wind, and Sky had always watched over the Naras. At times though, it felt as though he was speaking directly to her and she was listening. 

Temari was amused by the spiky-haired mortal. From above, she’d watched him grow from a lazy child to an accomplished adult. He was a curious one. Prone to laziness and complaining, but by all measures a genius. For as long as she’d been watching over the Nara clan no one had ever captured her attention the way that he had.

The prayers of humans could be quite tedious and self-serving. His prayers to her though were typically disjointed not at all following along with the familiar scripts. Most of the time it felt as though he was just talking to her. Telling her about his day, his family and friends. Sharing with her little pieces of his life. She found them to be fascinating. Life as a Goddess could be stagnant. Outside of answering prayers, performing miracles here and there her days were pretty predictable. That’s why his visits were always so entertaining. Life as a human was so strange. 

Temari knew that it was wrong but at times she wished that she could reach out to let him know that she was there and listening. Something would move in her when he’d appear at the shrine in tears, upset or angry. Once even yelling in anger questioning her existence. His Sensei had been killed and Shikamaru had been inconsolable blaming himself. That night he was there at her feet crying and shouting into the wind.

If she had a heart she was sure that it would have been broken. She wished that she could have comforted him, to prove that despite what it may seem like she _was_ there. Watching over, and protecting him but unfortunately, her powers were not strong enough against fate and the cruelty of man. 

He left that night completely exhausted and broken and she feared that his faith in her had also been destroyed. 

She waited impatiently for days hoping that he might return. Wondering why the belief of one mortal would bother her. When he reappeared there was determination set in his eyes. He brought the typical offerings given when one was undertaking a journey. His was one set in revenge. So he prayed to her, asking for wisdom, guidance, and eventually peace. He even apologized for his previous actions, reaffirming his faith in her. 

She was thankful when he returned safely. He’d left as a child, innocent and naive, but he had grown. Surprisingly his belief in her seemed stronger than ever. As he grew into adulthood and his roles in the village and clan his prayers became more regular, adamant, and sincere. His visits had become the highlights of her weeks. 

As he became older her thoughts of him had changed and matured. She’d oftentimes find herself imagining what life might be like if she was mortal, living there in his village. She’d dream about him holding her, kissing her as a mortal woman. She would be there in the flesh during difficult moments to comfort him. They would celebrate and share in the joyous events. It created a hollowness in her chest. A kind of want and longing that she never had before. She knew that it was a foolish wish but as the days passed she fell in love. Forced to dream about and love him from afar. 

Temari was possessive over him, her Shikamaru, that when his mother started praying for a good marriage for him she began to panic. He was now the clan leader, of course, he needed to marry, she had just never considered what she would do if he was to do so. 

Later that week during his regular visit he told her about his clans and mother’s insistence that he marry. It was clear that he didn’t want that but he felt bound by responsibility and duty to the clan that it would happen. 

She only had one choice and that was to go down to Earth. 

*

**

Temari barged into the room where her brothers were meeting. She knew that convincing them might be difficult but whether or not she had their support she was going. 

“Temari, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Shikamaru. They’re trying to arrange a marriage for him. I need to go down there.”

They both tried to wrap their mind around what she was saying. “Go down there? Temari what are you talking about? The mortal? You can’t go to Earth, especially not just for him.” Kankuro had never seen her so scattered 

“I have to. I can’t let him marry someone else.” She explained in a frenzy. 

Her brothers stared at her in disbelief. They knew about her interest in the human. Never once could they have imagined she would go this far. 

“Temari, think about what you’re saying. You can’t do this.” Garra tried to calmly reason with her. 

“I have to. I can’t keep my role watching the clan while he is married to some woman.” How could she objectively carry out her role knowing that his heart belonged to someone else? She could only imagine the kind of vengeful actions she might take. 

“Temari, you would give up us, your immortality, the powers of heaven to be with him, a mere mortal?” Despite the hesitance in her response, Kankurou had his answer. 

Temari knew what was at stake but it did little to deter her. “I don’t understand it myself but I have to. I’ve become too involved. I need to be with him, an eternity, an immortal life without him would be empty. To watch him grow and love someone else would destroy me. I’m so sorry.” Her brothers regarded the tears in her eyes carefully. Never once had she spilled a tear but now faced with the possibility of infinity without the Nara she was brought to her knees. 

Garra knelt down next to her kindness and understanding set in his eyes. “Then you must go.”

“Garra…”

“Temari, go, he is your destiny, a fate that has been set in motion far longer than we have been around. Go.” She was thankful for her baby brother’s support. 

“Kankuro?” She asked hopefully. Taking a deep breath he nodded. 

“I don’t understand it either, I don’t know if I ever will but if this human will make you happy even just for a few years then he is worth it. I don’t think that there’s anything that either of us could do to stop you”

Her tears fell in relief. “You’ll watch over us?”

They smiled holding each other tightly. “Always. You know where to find us.”

*

**

Shikamaru made his way to the shrine, following his well-worn path. His mother was still adamant that he marry. It seemed that the Goddess had chosen not to intervene. Still, he had faith. Perhaps she had planned to answer his prayers in another way. 

He stood at his normal station, the Summer breeze comforting him. The wind always made it feel like she was there with him.

He offered his typical gifts, rattling off familiar prayers before launching into his own.

“I guess that I am to be married. The Council has given me an opportunity to choose my own wife but it is futile at this point. There is no one on Earth let alone the village that I could imagine marrying. It would be less troublesome to have them choose. Please I just ask that she’s not too difficult. Even if we do not love one another I pray that we can have a happy marriage. Please just watch over me as you’ve always done.” 

He finished his prayers feeling much lighter as was usually the case. The Goddess had always protected and guided him. He was sure that she would continue to do so. 

He turned to make his way down the steps until he stopped in his tracks, a figure coming towards him haloed in light. 

She appeared golden blonde hair with shimmering teal eyes. She was gorgeous, a picture of heavenly beauty. 

At the sight of him, Temari felt herself becoming overwhelmed. This is the closest to one another that they had ever been. Here she could so clearly see the deep brown of his eyes. 

“Shikamaru….” She breathed reaching him her voice music to his ears.

He peered at her curiously. There was something that seemed so familiar about her. “I’m sorry do I know you?”

“Sorry, I’ve just moved to the village. They sent me here to find you.” He nodded confused but decided not to question it. He’d never met anyone like her. 

“Temari.” She offered, no one on Earth knew her name typically just referring to her in prayers as Goddess. 

“Temari.,” he repeated and the sound of her name on his lips felt heavenly. Here she was just Temari and that was so incredibly freeing. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you.”

She smiled if only he knew. “You as well. Was I disturbing your prayers?”

“No, I just finished, prayed for a miracle.” He shrugged a small grin across his lips. 

She nodded. “I see. Was your prayer answered?”

He looked down at her, her glittering teal eyes looking up at him. There was something about her that felt so comforting and safe. That he could trust her with the deepest secrets of his heart. His warm hands reached up to cup her face, his thumbs rubbing against the soft skin of her cheeks, needing to know that she was real. She settled into the warmth of his skin against hers. 

“I think it might have been.”

*

**

“Our nephew is cute.” 

Gaara and Kankuro looked down fondly at the newest member of the Nara clan. Shikamaru and Temari had brought Shikadai to the shrine to offer thanksgiving and prayer for the birth of their son. 

“Yes, I’m excited to see them in a few weeks.” After Temari left they’d been making visits to the mortal realm to see her and meet the man that she’d given up everything for. After observing their relationship it was easy to see why she had made her decision. 

They watched as the little family made their prayers thankful that their sister had chosen how she wanted to live. In all the eons that they’d been around, they’d never seen her so content. She was so much happier now sharing a simple life with her deer keeper. 

*

**

“Do you think that the Gods really hear our prayers?” Temari asked her husband with amusement in her eyes.

He looked at her thoughtfully before nodding placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

“Yes, because they sent me you.” He answered sincerely, kissing her softly. She came into his life so unexpectedly his very own miracle. There was not a day that passed that he didn’t thank the Gods for her. 

Temari sunk into the kiss. Since that day she knew that she’d made the right decision. A numbered amount of years with Shikamaru was worth more than an eternity without him. 

Getting used to life in the mortal realm was difficult at times. There were a few occasions in which she would long for her life as a Goddess. Despite it all, Temari was so incredibly happy sharing this life with him. She thought that she knew everything about him but every day he showed her something new and she would fall in love all over again. He loved her so wholly and fearlessly. He provided her a life that she could have never imagined when she was above all alone. Now, she had a son and was a mother. When Shikamaru held her and their newborn son there was nothing more that she could wish for. 

As much as he believed that she was the answer to his prayers she knew that he was the answer to hers. 

“I love you Temari.”

Those words always left her breathless. There was nothing in Heaven that could feel remotely as good as this did. 

“I love you too Shikamaru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it, AU’s are pretty fun! I’ve written two sentences for the next chapter of The Arrangement so….that will be out eventually lol. Take care, stay safe! Love you all!


End file.
